


A Life Well Loved

by Velvet95



Series: Pro-bending Circuit Submissions 2016 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet95/pseuds/Velvet95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pro-bending Circuit Round 3 --  She was born to hold the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Well Loved

She was born the daughter of a chief, red faced and furious at her abrupt emergence from quiet warmth into the shock of the world. Her mother's breast and gentle hands soothed her rage and she eventually settled down to suckle in reluctant contentment. The glow filtering through the ice block walls of her family's abode reflected in her azure eyes, and she stretched out tiny fingers as if she could hold the light in her hand.

Her toddler brother was suspicious of her appearance in their home, his pudgy face frowning as he considered the interloper in his mother's arms. Her father laughed and cradled her against his chest, letting her grab his hair as he nuzzled her tummy. He murmured softly to her in a quiet voice, warm words wrapping her in stories of brave little Water Tribe girls who sledded on the backs of penguins and sailed tiny boats into tempests of ice.

"Sleep, little Katara," he said softly.

Outside the igloo the southern lights glowed brightly in benediction, and in the far reaches of the sea ice a huge iceberg cracked and broke apart. The larger piece began a long journey into the open ocean, but the smaller iceberg stayed closer to shore, shadowy figures barely visible in its cloudy depths as the aurora flickered over blue tattoos and golden fur.

\----- 

"Enjoy your life today,” called Hakoda, beaming at the happy couple.  “Because yesterday has gone and tomorrow may never come.  To Aang and Katara!"

The crowd bellowed in response.

“Hear, hear!”

Later that night, the sounds of the wedding party and the sharp smells of wine and whiskey all faded as Aang closed the door, the music and revelry having grown more raucous as the night progressed. His face was still bright red from what Sokka had whispered in his ear as he and Katara had said their goodbyes.

"I don't want to know what he said, do I?" Katara asked archly.

Aang blushed harder and shook his head. "Definitely not."

"Good," she murmured. "Because I don't really want to talk about my brother right now." Her hands went to the clasp of her fur cloak, dropping it to the floor. Her lips curled as she saw Aang's eyes darken as he ran his gaze down her body, her Water Tribe wedding dress hugging her curves.

"Have I mentioned how much I like your dress?" He asked huskily.

"You might have mentioned it." She sauntered over and ran her hands up the front of his Air Nation robes. "I have to say I think your outfit could use some improvement."

His cocked his eyebrow at her, a small smirk on his lips. "Oh, really?"

"Mmm-hmmm." She slid her hands under the golden fabric and pushed it up and over his shoulders. She repeated the action with his tunic. "Looks much better on the floor." She ran her fingertips along the ridges of his abdominal muscles, licking her lips as she saw him shiver at her touch. After a moment she stepped back, her fingers deftly unbuttoning her dress until she allowed it to slide off and join her cloak on the floor.

"Katara…" Aang muttered, his voice a low growl.

She tilted her head and placed her hands on her now bare hips. "You're overdressed, Twinkletoes."

He rolled his eyes as he stepped closer. "Okay, let's agree right now. I won't mention Sokka, and you won't mention Toph."

"You're just worried she'd insult your manhood."

He scowled. "That's it!" He swiftly discarded his pants then scooped her up in his arms before tossing her onto the fur covered sleeping platform. She shrieked in laughter before pulling him down and kissing him fiercely. He groaned at the feel of her bare skin against his, soft and hot. She ran her hand lovingly over his bare scalp, her breath grew raspy as his lips trailed down her jaw and caressed her neck.

"Oh, spirits," she whispered. Her body jerked at his touch and she tugged him back to where she could kiss him again, running her tongue over his lips until they parted and she could taste him. She pulled him closer to her and wrapped her legs around his waist, gasping as she felt his hardness pressed against her. Her hips rocked into him and he groaned at her heat.

"I love you so much," he whispered hoarsely. "Can I-"

"Please," she moaned in response, then cried out as he sank slowly into her, her fingers clawing his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his face concerned. "I can stop-"

She hissed and gripped him harder. "Don't you dare."

After a moment his head sank onto her shoulder and he shuddered, beginning a rhythmic dance against her. His guttural cries joined hers and their movements grew more frantic as they moved together.

Outside their hut the wedding party raged on, the drums growing louder and more primal, the dancers whirling around in drunken joy. Above Katara Aang stiffened in climax, his body rigid and the white light of the Avatar state bursting from him. A moment later she screamed as her own orgasm hit, burying her face in his shoulder and feeling the light surround her like a warm blanket, sparkling through her clenched eyelids and caressing her as Raava's benediction washed over them both.

\-----

"Here, drink this," Korra urged her old teacher, holding a cup of tea to Katara's lips.

"Thank you," Katara whispered, taking a small sip. She leaned back and smiled, taking in the sight of her family around her. Kya sat next to her, ready with her bowl of water should her mother suffer another coughing fit. Bumi sat cross legged next to her bed, Rohan and Meelo on either side of him. Tenzin stood holding Pema at the foot of her bed, and Ikki and Jinora sat perched on her sleeping platform on either side of her legs. There were many tears, but also smiles for the women who meant so much to all of them, and to the world.

Katara looked around the room, then beckoned to the green eyed woman standing with Tonraq and Senna near the door. "Asami, my dear, you have been chosen for a special burden." Her eyes twinkled as she glanced at Korra. "It's not easy being the spouse of the Avatar."

"I've noticed," Asami grinned, sitting down carefully next to Katara and taking the frail hand in her own.

"Hey!" Korra protested softly, her eyes glimmering as she stepped back to give Asami room to approach.

"It's not easy being old, either, mind you, but it happens to all of us eventually." Katara patted Asami's arm then her face grew serious. "You are her source of strength and her shelter, the one who protects the Avatar that she may protect the world. You have more than proven yourself worthy of the task, and so I selfishly ask you for one more thing."

"Anything for you," Asami breathed, the tears falling down her cheeks.

Katara waved her hand around the room. "These people have all been my blessing and my burden." She gave a mocking glare to all of them and was met with quiet chuckles. Her gaze returned to Asami, and she tightened her grip on the strong hand holding hers. "Will you watch over them for me? They are too adept at finding trouble."

Everyone burst out in laughter as Asami's eyes widened.

"That's a hell of a bequest, Mom," said Kya.

Bumi nodded in agreement. "One might say an impossible task."

Korra scoffed. "She can keep me in line. She'll have no trouble with the rest of you."

"I don't know about that," muttered Senna, nudging Tonraq in the ribs. He smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Katara coughed weakly, but shook her head when Kya raised her bowl.

"No, my daughter," she rasped. "There's no need." A deep weariness settled over her, but she felt at peace.

Kya bit back a sob, but nodded as she set the bowl aside and sank down to hold her mother in her arms before beckoning to Tenzin. One by one Katara's family embraced her, kissing her wrinkled cheeks and whispering their love.

Finally Korra knelt next to her, taking her master's hands in her own. Their eyes met and Katara smiled again, keeping her gaze locked with Korra's. The room grew dim, her family faded from sight. At last nothing remained but the piercing blue of Korra's eyes and as she watched they flashed white, engulfing her in blinding brightness. She sighed in contentment, and opened her arms wide as if to embrace the glow, her fingers outstretched as if she could hold the light in her hand.

As her vision cleared she found herself standing in purple grass surrounded by towering flowers. Before her stood the faint outline of Avatar Korra, her face filled with love as she bowed one last time, then disappeared. In her place stood another familiar figure, red and yellow robes rippling in the faint breeze. His smile was warm as he reached out a hand, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"I've been waiting for you, Katara."

"I've missed you, my love."

 


End file.
